Tea for drinking is one obtained by deactivating oxygenase present in shoots or leaves of theaceous Camellia sinensis and removing water therefrom. Tea has been enjoyed as favorite food from old times before the birth of Christ. In addition, it has been shown that active ingredients, such as catechins, amino acids, vitamin C, beta-carotene and dietary fibers, contained in tea have valuable pharmacological mechanisms. Particularly, various effects, including an anti-oxidative effect, anti-aging effect, anti-cancer effect, effect of reducing cholesterol in blood, effect of detoxifying heavy metals, effect of preventing a tooth decay and an effect of removing bad breath, provided by the ingredients contained in tea have been demonstrated, and thus tea has received great attention.